Rise Of Madness: Flip Out
Flip out is the 10th episode in the series. It is also the final episode in Season 1: Rise Of Madness before Season 1: In The City Of Love begins. Synopsis Laila Wilson gets back to the base. Her and Frank Wilson put a plan to end Mayor Sven Teece's short career. Charlie, Oliver, Nicholas and Corban get to know each other a little better and meet someone new. Plot The episode opens with Laila Wilson returning to her base. She sees her brother staring aimlessly out the window. She asks him what's wrong, and he simply says: "Mayor Teece is about to leave office..." Charlie, Nicholas, Corban, and Oliver are sitting around in the streets. They agree that if they are going to work together, they need a proper title. Eventually they decide on The Four Mad Men. Immediately afterwards, a police officer comes out and asks them what they are doing. Before anyone can give a logical answer, Corban flips out and stabs the officer to death with a katana. The officer's partner sees everything happen and radios for backup before he is killed by Corban too. Diego Horowitz and Commissioner Taylor are arguing about how to find out who caused Monroe's insanity. Diego thinks it is someone commanding Frank Wilson, but Taylor thinks that Monroe was just a druggo. Then a radio goes off in another room. It is the backup call from the officer. The Four Mad Men are running away from the crime scene because a bunch of cops are chasing them. Nicholas drags them into a side alley and they evade capture. Laila Wilson and Frank Wilson are with Dean Wolfenstein and telling him what he needs do. Wolfenstein understands and sets off with a christmas present tucked under his arm. Meanwhile, Mayor Sven Teece and Vice Mayor Cole Slotemaker are heading towards a press conference. Cole encourages Teece not to go, but the mayor is very defiant, and he leaves. As the transport truck drives through town, a group of motorbikers ride past, one of which is Wolfenstein. The Four Mad Men walk down the back alley, until they come across Cole, who is walking home. Nicholas threatens Cole, and Cole says that they can hide in his house if they don't kill him. Dean Wolfenstein rides past and throws the christmas present under the wheel of the truck. As soon as the truck drives over the present, it explodes, tipping the truck onto its side. The truck at the front stops and the guards get out, but they are very quickly executed by the attackers, who then grab an unconscious Teece and escape. The Four Mad Men are sitting around in Cole's house, doing nothing. Cole gets a phone from Diego Horowitz about how Teece has been kidnapped. He tries to leave, but is stopped by Oliver, who is very suspicious. Diego Horowitz arrives and the scene of the kidnapping and finds the guards all dead. Mayor Teece is awoken. He finds himself alone in an empty room. Frank Wilson enters with someone behind him. The person steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be Cupid. Appearances * Cole Slotemaker * The Four Mad Men Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}